PruCan Ten Song Challenge
by XXNeon-BubblesXX
Summary: I saw the 10 song challenge and thought 'Hey this should be fun' and it was:D PrussiaXCanada


_The challenge:_

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever._

_2. Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs._

_3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs, either._

_4. Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include the song/artist._

* * *

PruCan- Hetalia

Just Be Friends- Luka Megurine

It was a nice sunny day at the park for Matthew and Gilbert. The bird were chirping, there was a nice breeze, everything seemed perfect. Not for Matthew though. Something had been on his mind all day. He and Gilbert's relationship had been falling apart. _Maybe we should just be friends._ He told himself.

"Birdie? Are you ok?" Gilbert said with concern.

Matthew forced himself to look into his scarlet eyes. _Just be friends._ He kept telling himself.

"Gil." He said in his usual quiet voice.

"Yes? What's up?"

"Maybe… Maybe we should just be friends. " He said on the verge of tears.

Gil just stared at Matthew. "Birdie, I…" He stuttered. Then, he smiled. "I understand." He walked over to him and hugged him one last time. "Just be friends." He whispered.

* * *

Meltdown Nitamago mix- Miku Hatsune

"MELTDOWN IN 1:30:05" The alarm said.

I slowly walk to the reactor, "Nobody loves me, none the less, remembers me. I'm always mistaken for my brother. Will anyone miss me? No. Nobody knows me." I close my eyes ready to dive into the core.

"MATTHEW! DON'T!" I hear a familiar voice. Gil. But, it's too late I'm already falling. _He'll probably forget about me tomorrow, it's ok._ I reassure myself, as I feel myself slipping away.

* * *

Let Me Hit It- Sporty-O

It was 8 o'clock at night on a Friday. Matthew was having a horrible day, first he was late for work, then his boss fired him. How could it get any worse than that? Well he also got scorched with spilled coffee! Ouch. So he decided to go to the club. _Maybe I can let loose and just have a drink or two._ He thought.

He drove to the nearest club and got a ordered a beer. "Um, do you happen to have any maple syrup?" He asked the bartender.

The bartender gave him a confused look. "Uh, yes?" He handed him the syrup. Matthew poured some in his drink. "Thanks."

Then all of a sudden a really wasted silverette sat in the chair right next to him. "Hallo, Birdie, Vhat's up. You're kind of cute." He said in a heavy German accent. Matthew blushed. _Cute?_

"M-My Name is M-Matthew."

* * *

Uninstall- English dub

Prussia was face to face with the huge monster. Canada behind him. He had to defend Canada, he didn't know what he would do without him. _I'm just a single speck of dust, I'm not even a country anymore nor will I ever be. I need to protect Canada. He still is a country._ He withdrew his sword.

"PRUSSIA! No! You'll be killed!" Canada cried out.

"The awesome Prussia? No. Birdie, I'll be fine!" He gave him a huge grin.

He charged at the monster with all he had. He stabbed the monster straight in the heart. Blood was everywhere. The monster was going to die, but as a final attack, it hit Prussia straight him the stomach, then collapsed. It was finally dead. Prussia spit up blood and fell too.

* * *

Lovesong- 311 (the song from my favorite movie :))

Matthew logged on his computer and went on skype, like Gilbert told him to on the phone. Gil was deployed in Iraq, so skype was the only way Matthew could see him until he came home. Matthew waited a minute, then he saw the notification that said Gil was calling him on skype. He accepted it and saw the German had a guitar in his hand.

"Hi, Birdie." He said softly

"Hello, Gil." Matthew smiled.

"You're probably wondering why I have this guitar in my hand, well here is why." He started to strum the guitar.

"_However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you _He sung, bringing tears to Matthew's eyes.

"I will always love you too, Gilbert."

* * *

**A/N: AWWW :')**

Maru Kaite Chikyuu- Germany version

**A/N: Oh geez, how am I going to do this…**

"Hey! Birdie!" I yelled to Canada. West was having a march. He was inviting all the countries.

"Oh, hi Prussia. How are you?" Canada turned around.

"West, is having a march with all the countries, wanna come?"

"Sure!"

So, we all marched happily through Germany. Singing a weird march West made up. The End.

* * *

Just Dance- Lady GaGa

Matthew sat in the corner of the bar all alone. Partying wasn't really his thing. He was satisfied just watching everyone, but tonight was going to be different. Gilbert noticed him in the corner. He walked up to him.

"Hey! Why aren't you partying like everyone else?!" He said with a bottle of beer in his hand. He's probably drunk.

"Ehehe, partying isn't really my thing." Matthew said shyly.

"C'mon! Just dance!" He reached out for his hand and took it, pulling him to the center of the floor.

* * *

Insanity- Miki and Kaito

I stared at myself in the mirror. I see nothing. I really am invisible aren't I? A rush of anger went through me. I punched the mirror.

"Matthew are you ok in there?!" Gil yelled. I unlocked and opened the door with my now bloodied hand.

"I'm invisible, aren't I? How have you been able to see me this whole time?" I ask him.

"Matthew? What are you talking about? You're not invisible." He said in confusion. He took my good hand and led me to the mirror near the dresser. "See?" He said. I see my reflection.

I think I'm going insane…

* * *

She will be loved- Maroon 5

It was a rainy day outside. _It's so gloomy._ I thought. _Ugh, there's nothing on tv. Guess I'll just make pancakes or something._

DING, DONG. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when the door rang.

I opened the door "Hello- Gil? What are you doing here?" He was holding a bouquet of flowers. He handed them to me.

"Matthew, I love you. It's taken me a while to realize. I would drive for miles and miles just to end up at your door step. I would spend every day on your corner in the pouring rain just to see you. I love you so much. So tell me, do you love me back?

* * *

Maru Kaite Chikyuu- HetaOni version

Everyone was being killed right before my eyes. It was too much to bear, but I had to stay strong for Italy…and Prussia. We were the last three survivors. We were walking down one of the hallways. Everyone was silent. We had just lost Germany. So Italy and Prussia were devastated.

"Prussia?" I asked, breaking the long silence. Prussia turned around, looking at me with emotionless eyes. It was so different. Prussia was usually so cheerful. Now he looked so dead. What could I do? Without thinking, I ran up to him and hugged him. It was a long hug. He stood there for a moment, then responded, hugging me back. "It's ok." I said. I knew how he felt.

* * *

**Dude! I didn't even know I could type that fast!... My brain, it hurts.**


End file.
